Journey
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: Look around you, each and every single person you see have their own stories to tell. And sometimes, you'll be a part of that story. It might not matter to you, but to them it does. Because those stories make up for who they are now. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Look around you, each and every single person you see have their own significant stories to tell. And sometimes, you'll be a part of that story. It might not matter to you, but to them it does. Because those stories make up for who they are now. **

**This is not a love story. This is a story about life and every simple thing we neglect to see and appreciate. This is a story of one's journey towards self-discovery and realizing what's really important in life.**

******A Story about Haruka meeting people while on her journey. People with different stories to tell which in the end help her realize the most crucial thing.**  


**_Italicized _are Haruka narrating**

* * *

**-Journey-**

**1**

* * *

_"Where do people find the courage to start again?"_

_I remember him asking me this question._

_We live life with tremendous confidence and comfort because we are in a place where everything are familiar. But what if things get out of hand and everything you have and known are all gone. Where do we start? Where do we find the courage to live again? Better yet, how?_

**-x0x-**

Her eyes wandered as she stood on an unknown territory with foreign faces going on and about around her. She clutched onto her duffel bag as she breathed heavily out. With her head up high, she took her steps forward.

There wasn't any place in mind, she just wanted to move forward and keep going. It doesn't matter where this would take her or how long it would last, savoring every single second was all that mattered to her.

The sight was refreshing, the soft breeze was relaxing and her smile couldn't get any bigger. It was peaceful and exactly what she needed right now. Her walk came to a temporary halt when she came across a bench underneath a tree. She sat down and marveled at the beauty around her.

"I already paid for these!" An angry voice took her by surprise. Her bright green eyes searched around and spotted a man having a heated argument.

As soon as she felt the argument wasn't going anywhere, she stood up from the bench and walked towards them. She doesn't really understood what they were fighting about, but judging from the constant hand gestures, head shaking and the hotdog stand, she knew it had something to do with money.

She pulled out her wallet and handed a sufficient amount of money to the seller. After bowing her head, she turned to her heels and left the premises. Both men were taken by surprise by the sudden gesture, but the seller gladly took the offer.

The other man though, jogged behind her and tapper her shoulder. With a smile up, he then said happily out, "Thanks. You really saved me back there. I'm Andrew."

Her brows creased as she tilted her head questioningly.

"I said thank you." He mouthed slowly, to which she squinted at. "Oh I get it, you don't speak English. Oh boy. How should I say this?" The man scratched his head while thinking to himself.

"Me." Pointing a finger to his chest. "Andrew."

The blonde looked at him and uttered "Haruka."

Andrew brightened as he finally heard her voice. He smiled and asked, mouthing slowly word per word "Do. You. Have. A. Place. To. Stay?"

It wasn't the smartest idea ever, but to Andrew, it was all he could think of; the only way he could let himself be understood by the green eyed foreigner in front of him… And only He and God knows how

But beyond that stupid idea, Andrew was able to get a simple head shaking out of Haruka.

"Great!"He clapped his hand, smiling genuinely back. His finger then pointed to her "You." Then raised another hand up, palm facing Haruka. "Can stay." Rolling his hands together then pointing his hand to myself. "with me."

Haruka raised her brows. But before she could shake her head, Andrew added, "Please. I need to repay you, and this is the only way I know."

Andrew knew she wouldn't follow what he just said, but he earnestly hoped he'd somehow would feel it. And certainly Haruka didn't have a clue what he just said, but looking at that genuine smile, she knew it'll be just alright.

She looked at him in the eyes and replied, "Okay."

**-x0x-**

_It was the 13__th__ of May when I met him. He came across as some goofy and irresponsible young man with no intentions of getting serious in life. And sure enough, I was right. Walking into his apartment, made it clear. It was disorganized; everything was everywhere, with no proper place, just like him. Confused and everywhere._

_He was everywhere… _

_but he wasn't irresponsible._

**-x0x-**_  
_

"Don't tell me things you haven't been through!" Andrew shouted through the phone. "I don't want to talk!"

Haruka walked through the conversation and found Andrew breathing heavily. He turned around and saw her standing across from him, slightly stunned.

Andrew grunted and spoke mildly, "Just please, leave me be."

He shut the phone and threw it onto the couch as he took his steps towards the blonde.

"So you're leaving already." He uttered, looking at the duffel bag. Haruka nodded, dropping on the floor.

It had been three days since Haruka stayed in his apartment. From those three days, Andrew was nothing but a gentleman to her. They shared numerous conversations, and though Andrew knew most of it Haruka didn't have a clue, he still kept talking to her. Because somehow, he had a feeling she really did understand.

"I'm sorry you have to see that." Andrew softly smiled, pulling a seat out. Haruka only stared at him with brows both raised up. Andrew laughed a little as he rested his chin onto his palm. "Hey, where do people find the courage to start again?"

Haruka just stood there staring quizzically at him.

"Two years ago, I was involved in a car accident. Five people died instantly that day, including my wife. The doctors said I was fortunate enough to live through that." He scoffed at his own story. "I've lost my wife, my job and pushed everyone who tried to get close to me. I've been living my life mourning for those deaths, feeling highly responsible and guilty for not dying. I'm not fortunate. I'm miserable."

He knew she wouldn't understand that's why it seemed easier to her to tell these things.

"They all told me to let it go, start living my life again. My sister who just called told me the same thing. But how?"

**-x0x-**

_When things like this happen, it was as if our life was also put on hold. We stop living with just a snap of your fingers. _

_SNAP. _

_That simple._

_The longer it takes the harder it gets to get back on your feet and continue. We forget how life has been before and that courage we're supposed to have is trapped within us. _

_So how could we start now?_

**-x0x-**_  
_

"I've been living my life this way for the past two years and I don't know how to live my life differently anymore. But I want to continue living without this past dictating my life. I just can't seem to let go. because once I do, it feels like I'm betraying her." Covering his face with his hands as he sobbed quietly to himself. After a while he stopped, wiping his tears with both hands.

"I'm just sad you're leaving" He lied, looking up and forcing a smile out to Haruka. Andrew then lead her to the door. He turned the door open and stood next to it. He smiled again, saying "I know you don't understand what I'm saying but it has been a pleasure to meet you.

The blonde could still see his tears sparkling underneath his eyes. Her face instantly softens. Haruka stepped out of the apartment, clutching tightly onto her bag. But before she walked out of there, she turned around and spoke mildly, caringly,

"You start when you're ready." She smiled and bowed.

The young man, though partly surprised to find her speaking in the same dialect, found himself smiling at the statement. And somehow, somewhere, he felt a little lighter.

**-x0x-**

_Where do we start?_

_People would give you long, well-thought of responses to that question. They would throw in big words in their statement and they might be justifiable. But there's probably no definite answer for that. No matter what people tell you, unless you're not ready for it then it doesn't matter what those are. Because in the end the question of where, when and how cannot be answered by anyone except you. Everything will always come down to you and only you._

_So where do we start?_

**-x0x-**_  
_

-Three Months later-

Bright sunlight welcomed his Monday morning as he stepped out of his apartment. A smile quickly spread unto his face as he looked up into the bright blue sky. He averted his gaze back ahead and dug his hand unto his pocket.

"Hey sis, it's Andrew." He smiled, taking his steps forward. "Wanna have lunch?"

**-x0x-**

_We start with ourselves._

_

* * *

_

**Oneshots. though all will be related to the ending.**

**I always wanted to write something that isn't a love story. lol**

more updates on other stories. since I'm free the whole week.

_I can't find ch3 of kono. lol_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Look around you, each and every single person you see have their own significant stories to tell. And sometimes, you'll be a part of that story. It might not matter to you, but to them it does. Because those stories make up for the person they are now. _**

**_This is not a love story. This is a story about life._**

_

* * *

_

**-Journey-**

**2**

**

* * *

**

_Mistake._

_Noun. A wrong action or statement proceeding from faulty judgment, inadequate knowledge, or inattention._

_Error. Fault. Misstep._

_We all make mistakes._

_But does it define us?_

**-x0x-**

The sky was still dark when she took a sit on the wooden bench. Her watchful emerald eyes thoroughly gazed through the horizon, quietly yet joyfully anticipating for the day. And though the foggy and chilly air sent shivers to run down her spine, her smile would widen every single time. She relaxed her shoulders and leaned against the backrest.

"You're on my bench."

She jerked up from her seat and found an old man standing beside her. Her hands quickly grabbed the bag as she stood up, "Oh, I'm sorry."

The man waved, smiling. "No worries miss. It's big enough to be shared. I was just surprised to see someone here at this hour."

"I just thought it would be great to watch the sunrise here." Haruka sat down again, dropping the bag on the pavement.

"It's a marvel." came the simple reply, as the middle-aged man leaned his back.

Haruka nodded her head as a smile grazed her lips. Both went on and averted their gazes back at the horizon. For another half an hour, the sun finally came, its bright rays slowly stretching through the horizon, the vast sea glimmering under the blue sky. And all they could do was gasp in astonishment.

After another couple of minutes in silent awe, the man finally spoke as he asked turning to face her, "Are you running away?"

Haruka looked at him, baffled, then shook her head in response. "I'm not. I'm just on a journey searching for answers…"

He laughed at once, "You, young ones, nowadays call it a journey but I still think you're running away from something."

"Maybe." Haruka chuckled. "Probably."

"Well, since you're on a journey," he cleared his throat. "You might want to hear a story."

Haruka smiled, nodding her head. He began.

"You might not know it but this place has a depressing story. It's about a man and his wife who would go here to watch the sunrise together. They were always here sitting each and every single day just to get a glimpse. When he became a father, he brought his daughter here with him and the three of them would now watch the same sunrise every day. It's always the same but they never got bored of it. Then one day, his wife fell ill and died. The man spent weeks standing all day staring at his wife's grave. He could have lived on and took care of his daughter. He should have, but instead he chose to mourn that incident every single day for seven years by drinking. His daughter took care of him day and night, living a life she should have not lived in that age. And soon she was taken away from him and he hasn't seen her since then. He could have stopped drinking and fought for her but he didn't. He could have in those days for seven years but instead he always kept making the same mistake over and over again, and it only gotten worse in time. And that sunrise reminds him of what could have been if he had chosen differently. That sunrise is a reminder of what kind of a person he is: not a perfect husband, not a perfect father, not a perfect person. Each and every single day, it reminds him the mistakes he had done."

"Does he regret it?"

"Of course. Every single day. But it's too late for him now."

"It's never too late."

**-x0x-**

_Mistakes. _

_Unwanted but chosen. Made but corrected._

_Mistakes are made but that doesn't mean we can't make them right. Always. We always have a chance to make it right._

_This is something people don't quite understand. _

_And when they don't, they live their life sinking deeper and deeper in that mistake. As soon as that happens, they feel less and less of themselves. And that hope of fixing it slowly fades to nothing._

**-x0x-**

"It's never too late." Haruka argued, smiling. Then added "People make mistakes. We are always bound to make mistakes in life. But what's important is the part after that- the part where we make it right. That doesn't make us less of a human being. It makes us noble, great and admiring"

His eyes widened, taken a little by surprise from what he just heard. Haruka continued, "And yes, he had wasted those years where he could have been there for her but he still has this time to make up for it. So instead of worrying about what he could have done, why not worry about what he can do now."

The man looked at her and smiled. "Young ones nowadays sure have a big mouth."

She laughed, picking her things up. His black eyes watched her as she took her steps away. He whispered, smiling to himself, "You remind me of her…"

"Oji-san!" Haruka looked back at him as she shouted in outmost sincerity, "Don't you think it's time to stop running away?"

**-x0x-**

_But when you do get it._

_The moment where you finally realized you've made a mistake, accepted that big slip up in your life and wanting nothing more but to amend everything that had been affected._

_When you really get that… _

_That's when you finally understood that mistakes are always unwanted but still chosen; they are made but can always be corrected. _

_They are not the ones that defines us…_

**-x0x-**_  
_

-Later that day-

With his head held up high, he gently knocked his fist against the door. He gulped three times, cleared his throat then wiped his forehead with his arm. His fingers kept running through his hair, making sure they were presentable enough. And as soon as the door swung open, his arms quickly dropped to his sides.

Gathering all his courage, he spoke mildly, apologetically, as he smiled lovingly to the woman in front of him, tears streaking down his face. "I'm sorry."

His voice never wavered as he continued, "I've never been a good father to you. I know that for a fact. And I'm sorry that I failed, I failed your mother and most of all I failed you. I don't know how to make it up to you and I don't even think there's any way to. It's just that-… It's been two years and a half since I last touched a whiskey. It might not matter to you now but it's a big deal for me. Maybe not now or anytime soon but I want you to understand that I'm trying. So please believe me when I say that I love you. You're my daughter. I'll always love you. And I hope, I really hope, that someday you'll find it in your heart to say the same thing to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The next thing he felt was the warmth of her daughter's gentle embrace.

**-x0x-**

_But it's the things we do to make them right that defines who we are._

_It might not be a perfect person but it will always make us a better human being._

_Let's reach for that instead._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading. **

_You might not agree with this but this is the way I see it anyhow. I respect yours, so please have some courtesy to respect mine. If you do have opinions, please feel free to say it, I'm always open to that. ^_^_

_Also, I'm not saying to keep making mistakes. All I'm saying is that don't live life trapped within the mistakes you've made from your past. _

_Realize you've made a mistake, accept that you did something wrong and make them right. You can never undo them, the most you could do is to learn from them and not to do it again by making things right the next time. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Look around you, each and every single person you see have their own significant stories to tell. And sometimes, you'll be a part of that story. It might not matter to you, but to them it does. Because those stories make up for the person they are now._**

**_This is not a love story. This is a story about life._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Journey**

**-3-**

**

* * *

**

_Dying is scary but living is a lot scarier._

_We have to go through a lot of highs and lows, and every now and then we are judge. And most of the time we never liked them._

_That's why in this world, acceptance is everything._

_Because acceptance makes life safer and easier._

**-x0x-**

A finger traced the edge of the cup as her eyes stared at her reflection in the coffee. She sighed, leaning her chin against her palm, averting her gaze now out the window. And though she kept her eyes focused on the view out the window, she yet can't keep herself from listening to the people conversing around her. Haruka found it interesting and it made sitting alone quite enjoying. It lasted for about half an hour before she found herself staring at a woman sitting quietly while her friends laughing beside her.

The woman turned sideways and caught Haruka looking at her. The blonde jerked up from her seat and stammered as she tried to drink from her coffee again. The next thing she heard was a couple of young ladies laughing at her direction. Haruka kept her face away from them and tried to distract herself from looking back again. And it sure was helpful because for another couple of minutes, those women finally left the café.

The blonde waited for another hour before she grabbed her bag and left the premises. But as soon as she took a step out of the place, the same woman from before had welcomed her.

"Hey." She mumbled shyly, looking down at duffel bag.

Haruka's brows cocked up as she gazed at her then replied, "Uhm… hello?"

The woman looked up, locking eyes with hers and commented candidly, "You're a lesbian."

The blonde knew that was the reason they laughed before but she couldn't understand why this woman had to go back and ridicule her once again. She felt angry but at the same time she can't find it within herself to shout back. So instead, Haruka glared, walking passed her as she indifferently replied back.

"What is it to you?"

The woman turned around and ran after her. "I'm not trying to offend you."

"I guess I wasn't able to see that from the laughter earlier."

"I wasn't laughing." The woman reasoned out, pausing as she took another breath. "My friends. They're the ones laughing. I'm just… well going along with it."

Haruka stopped and faced her, "Doing it and not meaning it is worse than meaning it."

Her face fell, feeling highly ashamed of herself. She breathed deeply then asked softly, "How did you do it?"

Haruka was taken by surprise by the tone the woman managed to speak out. Her brows furrowed and asked back "Did what?"

"Being yourself. How did you do it?" She looked up, her eyes earnestly looking through hers. "I mean, weren't you scared? People are not that accepting when it comes to this. So how did you do it? How did you live your life knowing that people will judge you?"

"By accepting who I am and everything will follow after that."

"You don't understand!" She exclaimed. "People will _judge_ you and like it or not they wouldn't accept you. You're lucky enough to find people who would."

"So what would you do in this case?" The blonde asked, looking back at those black eyes. "Keep it to myself and live my life pretending as someone I'm not?"

"It's safer."

"It's sad."

**-x0x-**

_Everybody wants to be accepted. Every single one of us._

_You might probably tell yourself that you don't care what others say, but you do. You do care. _

_Because it's that acceptance that makes you feel safe._

_So we go to the very extent to be accepted…_

_Even if it means not being yourself anymore._

**-x0x-**

"The world is a scary place but it's a lot scarier living your life not being true to yourself." Haruka replied, smiling. "Those people who refuse to understand and accept are people who don't care about you because people who really care about you would never have any second thoughts."

"You've seen my friends. You heard them perfectly clear. How could I just-… How could I?"

Haruka inhaled, her face softening. "Then find people who would."

"I-…" She sighed. "It's… I-… No. Everything is fine the way they're now."

"Look." Haruka looked at her straight in the eyes and spoke without faltering. "I don't know you, and you don't know me but you ran after me, seeking a stranger's advice. Clearly you're not fine with the way things are."

"It's not that easy." She reasoned out.

"I never said it was." Haruka shot back, smiling. "But I do think it's better than what you're doing right now."

The woman only stared at her, not knowing what to say or do. Haruka sighed turning her back around.

"You're scared, I know. Everyone is entitled to be scared. But remember that there will always be people who would accept you as you are as long as you stay true to yourself." Haruka looked over her shoulder and smiled, winking. "And to name one, Haruka is one of them."

The woman laughed, as she waved her hand back while shouting in response "Have a safe trip, Haruka."

**-x0x-**

_Acceptance is not fitting yourself to something you are not._

_As long as you accept who you are and be true to yourself then it'll be okay._

_Since, _

_Real acceptance doesn't come because you changed yourself but instead you became yourself._

_And it always starts with a word of honesty._

**-x0x-**

-Five Days Later-

She exhaled deeply, clutching tightly onto her knee. Counting up to three, the same woman then opened her mouth and spoke with nothing but confidence

"I'm gay. I always have been for the last three years now. I'm not expecting you to understand nor am I really expecting you to accept it. I just want you all to know that I'm still the same person you've known and respected for the last six years. I'm still that person."

No one from the table uttered a single word, every single one of them just stared at her, some with shock while others with pure disgust. And she simply felt it. After all she already knew this would happen. So with her purse in hand, she stood up and left the café in an instant.

**-x0x-**

_It will be hard. And it'll definitely be scary_

_You might not get it right away,_

_But when you do get it…_

**-x0x-**

She didn't regret it, even though all of her friends turned their back on her, she never felt any remorse to them nor to herself. Because somehow, somewhere, not only she felt a lot better but also a lot lighter.

"Melanie!"

She peered over shoulder and saw her friend making her way towards her. Melanie fully turned around and faced her.

"What are you doing-…"

She stopped midway when she felt arms pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Melanie." Was all that Melanie heard when she finally burst out into tears. "It must have been so hard for you. I'm sorry."

**-x0x-**

_When you finally able to receive it…_

_That acceptance is much more than safe..._

_..._

_.._

_It's freeing._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you once again for reading. I honestly appreciated all the reviews. **

_I know Michiru isn't here yet but she will be. _**For thos people who are reading this, ****from the bottom of my heart thank you.**

_Again, you might not agree with this but please have some courtesy to respect mine._

_I always believed that people who really care and lovesyou would accept you regardless of who and what you are. Just be honest with yourself and everything will be okay. It'll be hard and scary, it always is but it'll be a whole lot easier after that._


End file.
